


Please Don't Let Me Drown

by Nikaslist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, donghyuck almost drowns, lifeguard!jeno, lifeguard!renjun, markno is barely here, swimming pool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaslist/pseuds/Nikaslist
Summary: When Renjun started working at the pool as a lifeguard he definitely didn't expect his job to include trying to make sure this red-haired cute guy doesn't bring all this crap into the swimming area, yet there he is.Also, who on earth let him through with rubber gloves?





	Please Don't Let Me Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumping_jax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumping_jax/gifts).



> First of all hello there! This is my first work on this account and also my first published nct work. Also english is not my native language so yeah you know the drill. (and i'm too tired and i have spent way too much time on this to check the grammar again so tell me if u see anything!!)  
> Secondly, I would like to thank jax for giving me this prompt  
> 'renhyuck where renjun is a lifeguard and donghyuck is the little brat that won't stop breaking all the rules just to annoy the cute lifeguard'  
> jax you're amazing and i hope u like it hehe~

**Day 1**

When his friend Jeno told him working as a lifeguard will be fun Renjun should have known better than to trust him.  
Spending half of his holidays making sure none of the middle and high school kids drown is not what Renjun would put in one sentence with fun. In fact, it is exactly the opposite.  
In the past four hours, he has wanted to drown at least ten people. Or maybe hit them for being reckless or just plain stupid. And it’s still his first day here.  
There are kids running around on the wet floor like they wouldn’t die if they slipped. The older ones prefer to throw their friends in the water as if they were rocks.  
He leaves it to Jeno to deal with that.  
Renjun hates all of them.  
But, oh, he hates the red-haired kid the most.

He is probably in high school, maybe even in Renjun and Jeno’s grade by the looks of it. But he is about ten times more stupid than both of them combined.  
Because, well, the kid brought food to the pool. And not just any food, Rejun would let a sandwich or a donut slide.  
But no, the red kid is sitting at the end of the pool with a box from a Thai takeaway not far away from the pool complex. A fucking takeaway box.  
And it just so happens that he is alone right now because Jeno is trying to convince some kids not to drown their friend.  
Renjun huffs and gets up from his white plastic chair for lifeguards and starts walking over to the red-haired boy.  
Even as the lifeguard gets closer the kid doesn’t hide his box and instead continues eating while making eye contact with Renjun. And then raises his eyebrows at him like he is already done with the conversation that is about to take place.

Renjun is fuming before he even reaches the guy.  
“I’m here to kindly ask you to get rid of your lunch,” Renjun says while looking pointedly at the box.  
The boy raises his eyebrows even higher and laughs at him. Renjun is very close to throwing one of the beach balls at the asshole’s head.  
“You’re not being very kind.”  
“I can do it for you if you want? I don’t really care I just need it gone,” he starts tapping his foot in annoyance, an old habit of his.  
The other boy catches that and smiles even wider.  
“I would like to actually finish my lunch but thank you for your offer I’m touched.” and then he goes back to eating.  
Renjun hates Jeno for convincing him to take this work so much.  
“Eat it somewhere else then or else you’re banned from the pool starting tomorrow.”  
And to Renjun’s surprise that actually works because the boy gets up and slowly, without another word, walks out of the pool area.  
There is a small smile tucking at Renjun’s mouth and a thrill of excitement because maybe this job won’t be as boring as he had originally thought.

**Day 2**

It’s about two in the afternoon when the boy finally shows up again.  
Jeno and Jaemin, who decided to visit them to see how they were doing, were bugging Renjun all morning while they were cleaning and waiting to open about his yesterday's mood change. Jeno is a good guy, sometimes even too good so he probably wouldn’t understand if he told him ‘some guy was being an asshole so I was an asshole back and now I feel better’ so he says nothing. And he would rather die than tell Jaemin about it.

And now the red-haired boy walks into the pool area like he owns the place.  
The asshole is wearing sneakers and Renjun almost chokes on his orange juice when he sees it.  
“Are you okay?” Jeno asks him cautiously and when he doesn't respond his best friend’s gaze follows his to the boy that just entered.  
The blonde frowns and the only comment he makes is “Strange.”  
And then he proceeds to shift his gaze to Jisung and Chenle, their younger friends who are playing some kind of hide and seek. At a pool. This whole place is ridiculous.  
Renjun signs and gets up to scold the red-haired boy again.

The other smiles at him when he gets closer and Renjun wonders if he has a death wish or something.  
“Hey isn’t this Renjun, my favorite lifeguard? What makes you grace me with your presence?”  
Renjun stops in his tracks, taken aback. How does the other know his name is just one of the many questions forming in his head. This interaction is already too much and Renjun wants to turn away and pretend like the guy isn't wearing sneakers when it’s not allowed.  
“How do you know my name?” he asks because only this question doesn't seem like something a serial killer would ask.  
“You have a name tag,” the red-haired boy laughs, pointing at his uniform shirt and, _oh god_ , Renjun swears he left his brain at home today.  
“I’m willing to give you my name if it will make you feel better,” there is a smile devious smile at the corner of his mouth.  
_It won’t_ , Renjun thinks but the boy tells him anyway.  
“I’m Donghyuck and I’m very aware I shouldn’t be wearing sneakers in here.”

**Day 7**

After a week Renjun is absolutely sure he is used to Donghyuck’s bullshit.  
It only takes Donghyuck sprinting down the hall with a hammock in his hands to prove him otherwise.

He holds his breath while he makes his way over to the younger to make sure that he doesn’t slip and make a fool of himself.  
When he finally reaches him the other is already smiling and asks Renjun to sit and, oh god, he is so tempted to murder him.  
"Are you kidding me right now," Renjun looks at the hammock in Donghyuck’s hands. "Where did you even get it"  
"I bought it in a store obviously.” Donghyuck looks at him like he thinks all of Renjun’s brain cells are dead. And maybe after all the conversations with his this past week they are.  
"Don't you have like, other more important things to spend your money on?" Renjun tries to take the hammock from him but the younger doges his attack and runs off to his friend Yangyang.

When he arrives somehow safely, not slipping on the wet floor, he turns around and winks at Renjun.  
The older gives him a death glare and turns his back to him in an attempt to hide his blush.  
Jeno and Jeamin laugh at him from across the pool.

**Day 12**

Renjun gave up trying to stop Donghyuck on day ten. Instead, when he sees the red-haired boy enter the pool area with yet another strange object he goes up to him and just stares until the other laughs.  
And somehow it’s fine and all the other stuff members close an eye on Donghyuck’s antics.  
Renjun starts to think that maybe the other owns the whole building or something.  
Or maybe they just are as charmed by him as Renjun is.

**Day 17**

Renjun finally decides to ask him about it all once the younger brings in a rubber snake.  
“How on earth did you smuggle all these things in here?” Renjun asks and he is honestly curious. They have definitely moved past the ‘we hate each other’ phase.  
Renjun enjoys sitting down with Donghyuck and chatting. The younger is funny and, despite all the strange and questionable things he does, intelligent and fun to be around. He has charmed Jeno too and now Renjun doesn’t even know if it’s him how’s Jeno’s best friend.

But the blonde lifeguard never scolds Donghyuck. As soon as they see each other they wave enthusiastically and then Jeno gives him a strangely intimidating look.  
“I flirted with the guard,” Donghyuck says and there is no trace of shame in his voice.  
Renjun doesn’t know where to look.

**Day 21**

Renjun is pretty sure the universe hates him.  
It’s not even about Donghyuck sitting happily with his rubber gloves, for god knows what reason.

“I can’t believe they are making me close on the one day I said I can’t do it,” he complains to Jeno when he comes back from checking on the middle schoolers.  
“I wish I could help you but I have practice,” he looks like he really is sorry and Renjun signs.  
“It’s fine,” he says finally in resignation.  
There is nothing he can really do about it. His sister might be mad at him for being late to her birthday party but she will eventually forgive him.  
Renjun just hopes he won’t have to much crap to clean up.

And well, because the universe hates him, of course, he has.  
It just so happens that the day his sister is throwing her birthday party the middle school swimming club has a meeting and practice at the pool.  
Renjun hates the kids more than Donghyuck that day. But maybe the competition isn’t exactly fair because he doesn’t hate Donghyuck at all.  
After he pushes Jeno out the door while confirming that, yes he will be fine, he turns his head to the empty pool.

Except it isn’t empty.  
There is Donghyuck sitting on Jeno’s lifeguard chair.  
For a moment they just stare at each other in silence.  
"You can't stay here," Renjun eyes the younger suspiciously. He wouldn't put it past him to try to make Renjun’s life more miserable than it already is even at 6 pm.  
"I wanted to help you with closing. I overheard you speaking with Jeno that you're in a hurry today and I thought that you might appreciate a second pair of hands." he isn't looking in Renjun’s direction anymore. Instead, his head is turned toward the mass of beach balls and big inflatable yellow ducks that are still floating in the water. He scrapes at his tanned heck. Renjun can tell from all the days he has spent observing the other that he is nervous.  
Another moment passes and Donghyuck starts to look more and more insecure.  
Finally Renjun signs.  
“Fine,” he says and Donghyuck immediately stands up and smiles “But if you try anything I’m calling the police.”  
“Yes, chef!”  
Renjun already regrets his decision but smiles regardless.

They are almost finished when Donghyuck speaks up again.  
“I want you to know I never actually flirted with the guard, he is just my best friend,” Donghyuck says and he sounds serious for once.  
Renjun feels strange looking at him. It’s quiet and there are water reflections all over his tanned skin. His eyes look magnetic right now and it makes Renjun feel like he missed something.  
“And why should I care?” he asks reaching down for a stray beach ball to tuck it back in the basket.  
“Yeah figures you wouldn’t,” Donghyuck laughs but it makes Renjun feel even weirder.  
When the younger goes back to cleaning he lets himself stare at his form for a second too long.

 

**Day 29**

On day number twenty-nine Donghyuck decides to show up barehanded.  
Well not exactly, he has his usual stuff, which is allowed at the pool, but he has nothing strange on him and Renjun is worried.  
He is so used to Donghyuck excentric behavior that his eyes subconsciously travel to the place where he is sitting with Yangyang as if he will pull a clown or something out off his swimming pants or something equally ridiculous.

But nothing happens.  
Not until it’s almost lunchtime and most of the kids are gone.  
Just then when Renjun is about to relax he hears Jeno scream.  
Renjun thanks god that he is well tanned in first aid and all that stuff because if he wasn’t he probably wouldn't be able to move in that moment.  
By the time when Donghyuck’s tanned palm is visible above the water level before it disappears completely and there are only bubbles left on the surface, Renjun is in the pool.

It feels like he can’t get to the younger fast enough and he curses at the water under his breath.  
When he finally arrives next to Donghyuck his heart is bitting way too fast and he has trouble breathing.  
Renjun wastes no more time and goes in to pull the redhead out.

"Are you going to tell me that I can't be drowning too?" is the first thing that Donghyuck says when his head pops out of the water.  
Renjun almost drops him but manages to find balance at the last second.  
"If you only did that so that you could say that I'm letting you drown for real," he says looking straight into the younger eyes.  
"Bold of you to assume that I did it for any other reason than for you to hold me bride style," he says back and winks.  
Renjun can't take him too seriously when he is soaking wet and trembling a little so he lets the remark slide.  
"I'm trying very hard not to assume and instead get your almost drowned ass out of here," he says before tightening his grip on donghyuck so that the other won't accidentally fall into the water again and starts to make his way to the lifeguard stands. Jeno looks at them with laughing eyes and Renjun is about to tell him that people almost drowning on their shift isn't really that funny when he slips.

As soon as Donghyuck realizes that they are falling down he kicks his legs in a desperate attempt to stay above the water level. He manages to kick Renjun in the face in the process and the older’s vision goes black for a second.  
There are hands on his shoulders and Donghyuck is telling him to, goddamit stop drinking the fricking water, and the whole world comes back to him in full focus.  
There is a tanned face approximately ten centimeters before him and big worried eyes staring holes into his. He shifts uncomfortably and feels his traitorous cheeks go red against his will.

At least Donghyuck lets go of his shoulders as soon as he is sure that the older can stand on his own. And Renjun must have really hit his head because he misses the heat of the other body next to his immediately.  
"Now we are even huh," Donghyuck says a little breathlessly  
They are still standing in the water but now much closer to the guard's seats that he remembers.  
"You're the one who kicked me underwater in the first place you realize that," Renjun says searching the pools for Jeno.  
There is a moment of silence a little too long for Renjun’s liking so he turns his attention back to the other.

Donghyuck for once looks ashamed and he is rubbing his neck again.  
Renjun signs.  
"It's fine. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." he lies smoothly and thanks god that he is a good liar. He doesn't like seeing Donghyuck down like this. He would rather the other annoy him to no end.  
"Really? That's great!" Donghyuck almost jumps in relief and gives Renjun the truest and brightest smile yet and he can’t help but smile a little himself.

"That's cute and all but I think you should still treat Renjun to something as a thank you for saving your life and sorry for almost killing him." Jeno appears out of nowhere. Renjun wants to jump on the other guard and cover his mouth so that he would shut up but at this point, it's already too late.  
So he turns to Donghyuck instead and tries to beat him to answer.  
And fails miserably.  
"Yeah, I probably should." Renjun wants to groan because the proposal doesn't sound optimistic on donghyuck part and jet Jeno is smiling like they just got married.  
"There is this new waffle place not far away from my house that I wanted to try. Wanna check it out with me Renjun? Jeno you can come if you want too. My treat. For all the times I made you suffer."  
Renjun almost says that Donghyuck didn't make him suffer.  
_Oh boy I got it bad_ , he thinks and looking up at Jeno’s smiling face tells him that it shows.  
"Nope I can't go with you I have to water my cat!" Jeno says enthusiastically and then runs to the side of the hall to where Mark stands. God, Renjun hates him so much.  
Donghyuck raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask. And Renjun loves him for that.

"Should we exchange numbers?" Donghyuck asks a phone already in his hand.  
"Get a room!" Jeno yells from across the pool and Renjun looks at the boy before him with a mortified expression but he just giggles.  
"How did he hear that?"  
Well Renjun would like to know, too.

They settle for a meeting one hour after the pool closes. Renjun insists he needs a shower and Donghyuck just laughs and says that he lives nearby anyway so it's fine.  
Well, until Renjun decides he is completely not fine and decides to call Jeno.  
“You like him right?” his best friend asks.  
It’s hard to deny so Renjun just doesn’t.  
“Yeah,” he says quieter than normal. Even if he knew it was the truth it’s still strange to say it aloud and Renjun realizes he is scared.  
“You won’t fuck this up Renjun.”  
He knows that Jeno is too optimistic sometimes but Renjun still wants to believe him.

The day is hot so they decide to eat their waffles outside. There are many couples sitting around them in the park they have chosen. Renjun recognizes some of the children from the pool and he waves at them.  
“You should try smiling a little,” Donghyuck says with a small grin and Renjun hits him lightly on the shoulder.  
“I need to maintain my image.”  
“What imagine? A stary lifeguard guy who will make sure you won’t drown?”  
“You didn’t drown did you,” Renjun comments and Donghyuck’s face immediately falls.  
“Yeah about that,” he starts and turns his head to look Renjun in the eyes “Thank you for that. And sorry for almost drowning you too.”  
“No problem. That’s what they pay me for.”  
At that Donghyuck finally smiles, though it doesn’t reach his eyes.  
“Oh, so you wouldn’t save me if I, say, tried to drown in this pound?” Donghyuck points at the pound that can be seen between the trees to their left.  
Renjun joins Donghyuck in laughing.

Talking with Donghyuck is fun as always but Renjun can’t help but notice there is something different about this. Or maybe it’s just his wishful imagination. Either way, he is smiling way more than normal and Renjun knows Donghyuck can feel it too.  
They spend about two hours just talking, waffles long gone. The hot evening transforms into a much colder night and the pair decides to finally go home.  
It takes everything Renjun’s got not to kiss Donghyuck when they finally part ways.  
When Renjun gets home there is a smile on his lips and a new lock screen picture on his phone.  
It’s a picture of him and Donghyuck holding their half-eaten waffles.

**Day 30**

It's his last day and Donghyuck doesn't show up.  
Renjun decides to spend most of his time chatting with Jaemin. He one of his two choices, the other being Yangyang who is Donghyuck’s evil friend. Renjun still wonders how did Donghyuck end up being best friends with Mark Lee.  
He lets it slide when Chenle makes an unsuccessful attempt to drown Jisung and doesn’t make a face when Jeno tries to flirt with Mark.

He would probably let Donghyuck in with an elephant too if the younger decided to show up.  
_You would probably let him do whatever he wanted_ , Renjun thinks and then frowns at himself in disgust because it's true.

He enjoys watching his friends play in the water and concludes that taking the job was a good decision after all.  
There is a part of him that feels empty at the thought that it’s his last day.  
And there is also a part of him that misses Donghyuck even though they saw each other yesterday.

After the end of their shift, Jeno walks Renjun home.  
“How is it going with Mark hyung?” he asks and grins, satisfied when his best friend blushes hard.  
“I don’t know,” he answers and Renjun wants to tease him about it some more but Jeno’s next words make him forget about it.

“What about you and Donghyuck?”  
“What about us?” Renjun shakes his head. “He never showed up today, never texted me. There is nothing to tell.”  
“Apart from your date yesterday, you mean,” Jeno smiles his eye smile at him and Renjun signs.  
“It wasn’t a date.”  
They walk a little more in complete silence. It’s almost dark at this point and Renjun wonders about his plans for the rest of the holidays.

“Renjun,” Jeno stops walking and Renjun turns to stare at him, irritated.  
“There is nothing really. You know I like him but please forget about it.”  
“You know you have his number too right? Text him and see how it goes, you don’t know, for all it’s worth he may like you back.”

“Why are you doing this?” Renjun asks and he is honestly curious because Jeno isn’t usually like this. And romance isn’t his field judging by his poor flirting with Mark.  
“Well, Mark hyung did tell me that Donghyuck asked to let him pass with all this crap just to annoy you,” Jeno confesses. “And even though Mark hyung is also done with Donghyuck’s shit he loves his best friend.”  
“I can’t believe this,” Renjun says eyebrows raised. “You knew all along and did absolutely nothing to end my suffering.”  
Renjun spends the night wondering about what ifs, looking at his phone which reminds silent on the bed beside him.

 

**Day 33**

It takes three days for Renjun to run into Donghyuck.  
The younger smiles at him as soon as he catches Renjun in the crowd around the waffle place they went to four days ago.  
Renjun doesn’t know how he should feel about the meeting but all his fears and doubts disappear when Donghyuck reaches him and grabs at his wrist.

“Renjun,” he says and it’s quiet, the smile on his face gone.  
Renjun forces himself to smile.  
“Donghyuck fancy seeing you here.”  
“I mean you know I live nearby but sure,” and just like that his smile is back. But it’s not the big and bright one.  
Renjun isn’t sure what to say. He doesn’t know what’s going on in Donghyuck’s mind.

“You’re overthinking, I can tell,” the redhead says and Renjun realizes that he is still holding his hand.  
Maybe there is nothing to overthink after all.  
“Why didn’t you call?”  
“Why didn’t _you_?” Donghyuck asks back. “I didn’t really know if you would want to meet after your job at the swimming pool is over. I figured you didn’t hate me but who said you wanted to be my friend. Or my anything really.”  
“I was scared that you took me out to the waffles out of obligation because of what Jeno said,” Renjun admits and he feels stupid for thinking so in the first place.  
Donghyuck looks at him and Renjun swears his eyes are glowing.

“We are both idiots,” he says and smiles and this time it reaches his eyes.  
“Yeah,” is all Renjun can say.  
“I mean you never really know what someone else is thinking right?” Donghyuck says. “I thought you may be fun to annoy that first day and then I caught myself looking at your lips the week after.”  
Renjun is amazed at Donghyuck’s boldness. Through maybe he shouldn't.  
“And I thought that, yeah, this is going to be a normal, you know,” he stops for a moment to think “summer crush but then we hung out after I almost drowned you and I thought, you know what? Fuck it. I like you Renjun and even though it’s summer and we may not last I refuse to give up.”  
Renjun can feel his heart skip a beat or two.

They are standing on the sidewalk not far away from that waffle place and it's hot. Maybe even too hot because Renjun can feel his cheeks burning.  
There is feeling in his stomach and he likes it. He likes Donghyuck so much. And he thinks, _fuck it._  
Except he is not very good with words so he lets his actions speak for him.

Donghyuck tastes like toothpaste but his smile on Renjuns lips feels like summer and sunshine and that's what matters.  
Renjun is determined to make Donghyuck taste like autumn, winter, and spring too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I congratulate u!! thank u for giving my work time out off your day :))) i hope i didn't bore u to death  
> also!! come talk to me on tt at yangjeonguwu


End file.
